leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V4.13
Visual Update * Team Builder updates * Skin updates |Release = July 30th, 2014 |Related = Patch 4.13 Notes |Prev = V4.12 |Next = V4.14 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were added to the store, but were not made available until August 6: * ( ) * ( ) PvP.net Team Builder * Team Builder matchmaking now takes into account your experience with the specific champion, position, and role you've selected.. * Players can now unlock new role-themed summoner icons by playing 5 games in Team Builder as a specific role. Match History * Colorblind mode has been added. * Vilemaw is now tracked as an objective for Twisted Treeline matches. * A Match Breakdown section has been added, providing: ** Graphs for Champion Kills, Gold, Damage, and Wards. ** Champion portrait indicators for First Blood, First Tower Destroyed, Largest Multi Kill and Largest Killing Spree. * Selecting a champion in the minimap's Champion Kills view now also indicates their death locations. * Purple team objectives are now tracked correctly for Co-op vs. AI matches * Item tooltips for matches played on previous patches now display item details specific to that patch. * Fixed a few rendering bugs for matches longer than 60 minutes. * Fixed a bug where item undo wasn't reversing gold spent, causing players to appear to have spent more than they earned. * Clicking a match in another player's in-client match history now correctly highlights them on the web. * Item build, gold earned, and summoner spells have been added to the in-client "at a glance" match history. Post-Game Lobby * Post game lobby buttons have been updated League of Legends V4.13 Champions ; * ** Trigger damage reduced to 32 (8 level) from 38 (12 level). * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Knockup duration reduced to seconds from seconds at all ranks. ** Slow strength reduced to % from 60%. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Missile width reduced to 55 from 70. ** Fixed a bug where was providing vision longer than the stun duration (now correctly matches it). * ** Now calculates its range no longer from the center of to the center of the target but from the edge of to the edge of the target (an approximate increase of 75 range). ** Range reduced to 750 from 925 (~825 range using the old center-center targeting calculations). ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP scaling changed to % AP)}} from . ** Bonus AD scaling increased to % bonus AD)}} from at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; (Crystal Scar only) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Damage dealt to minions reduced to 70% from 100%. * ** Mana cost increased to 30 at all ranks from 0. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ** Damage reduction duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** Fixed a bug where could be used twice in a row if was interrupted as soon as he started drinking. ** Fixed a bug where would sometimes not play the proper keg smash animation on attack. * ** Fixed a bug where would occasionally fail to work when leveled it first or second. ; * ** Damage dealt by additional shots increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Base physical damage increased to from . ; * ** Bonus attack damage increased to % of bonus movement speed from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. * ** Tooltip updated. ** Maximum knockup duration increased to seconds from 1 seconds. ** Cooldown now begins on first cast. ; * Stats ** Jax finishes his attack animation 19% faster. ; * ** Now activates when Jinx contributes to killing an inhibitor. ; * ** AP scaling increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 400 from 440. ** Health growth increased to 87 from 84. * ** Armor and magic resistance shred reduced to % from %. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * Stats ** Base health regen increased to from . * ** Shield duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4 seconds. * ** No longer reduces enemy attack speed (reduced to 0% from %). ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. * ** AP scaling reduced to from . * ** Slow increased to % from %. ; * ** No longer removes . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Decayed slow no longer scales with ability power (reduced to 0% from % per 100 AP}}). * ** Movement speed buff duration reduced to seconds from 5 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 65 at all ranks from . ; * ** Damage changed to 10 (8 level) from 10 (10 level). ; * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 335 from 340. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 9 seconds. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to 7 seconds from 8 seconds. * ** Healing amplification increased to 1% per from 1% per % missing health}}. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ; * ** Fixed a bug where would occasionally fail to teleport to his protected target for no reason. ; * ** can no longer be extended past its intended maximum duration through the use of . ** Flame Trail damage tick increased to once every 1 second from every second. ; * ** Initial movement speed bonus duration increased to seconds from seconds. ; * General ** ** Aura radius on each of abilities reduced to 350 from 1000. ** Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite, but increases by seconds each time she tags an ally. ** Texture upgrade to all skins and a texture upgrade to her hair and weapon. * Stats ** Base armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Base health lowered to 353 from 380. ** Health per level increased to 77 from 70. * ** bonus damage reduced to 50% from 100%. * ** Active base damage reduced to from . ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal bonus magic damage on their next auto attack within the next 5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 7 seconds. * ** Heal reduced at early ranks to from . ** Heal is now modified by 1% for each . ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next damage for up to seconds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 7 seconds. * ** Sona gains % % per 100 AP)}} bonus movement speed. The bonus decays down to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain % % per 100 AP)}} bonus movement speed for seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7 seconds. * ** Ranking up increases the strength of auras and self buff. *** : + extra on-hit magic damage. *** : + extra shield. *** : + % bonus movement speed. ** Animation updated to clarify that it's a skill shot. ** Animation updated to clarify the area of the effect. ; * ** Now only shields the first ally to be near the in addition to . * ** Fixed a tooltip bug that listed duration as seconds instead of 1 second. * ** No longer deals additional damage to opponents that break extra walls beyond the first. ; * ** duration changed to seconds from seconds at all ranks. * ** Active magic damage reduced to from . ; * ** Now shows a line indicator in addition to circle indicator while charging. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from seconds. ; * Stats ** Attack speed per level increased to 4 from * ** Fixed a bug where Tumble had an extra ratio while was active. * ** Bonus attack damage increased to from . ; * ** Missile width increased to 88 from 65 to match visuals. * ** Range increased to 1550 from 1500 to match visuals. ; * ** Shield duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Cooldown reduction from attack speed reduced. ** Minimum cast time increased to seconds from . *** Attack speed needed to achieve minimum cast time unchanged (+114%, or +60% from items at level 18). ** Fixed a bug where whirlwind was dealing instant damage in the area of a normal cast as it was traveling out. * ** No longer passively grants bonus Flow from dashing. ; * ** Cooldown increased to 120 seconds at all ranks from seconds. ; * ** The Time Bomb's holder can now use spell shields to block the detonation's damage. Items * Item upgrade order in the store rearranged to make it more intuitive. ; * Shield recharge time increased to 40 seconds without taking damage from enemy champions from 25. ; * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 25. ; * Active cooldown increased to 90 seconds from 60. ; * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. ; * Gold per 10 seconds reduced to 2 from 4. ; * Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ; * Now correctly lists the passive as having a second cooldown. ; * Now correctly lists the passive as having a second cooldown. ; * Added a buff to the buff bar counting your number of stacks. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to 10 from 0. * Mana regeneration reduced to 5 from 7. ; * Ability power increased to 100 from 80. * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ; * Now correctly lists the passive as having a second cooldown. ; * Fixed tooltip bugs. ; * Stacks lost from dying at 20 stacks increased to 7 from 6. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to 20 from 0. * Health regeneration increased to 15 from 10. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 10% from 20%. ; * Now correctly lists the passive as having a second cooldown. Search Terms * Searching for "Yellow" will bring up all Totems. * Searching for "Red" will bring up all Lenses. * Searching for "Blue" will bring up all Orbs. * Searching for "Green" will bring up . * Searching for "Pink" will bring up . Summoner Spells ; * Damage reduction reduced to 40% from 50%. * Now reduces target's and by 10. ; * Heal amount reduced to from . General * New players will now sometimes see a tip at the end of game screen to introduce the concept of last hitting. * Improved match loading speeds by 10-30%, particularly for older machines. Bug Fixes * Fixed a bug causing players to get stuck in Spectator mode at the end of a match. * Fixed a bug where the game clock would occasionally become desynchronized, causing buffs to appear to spawn too early. * Fixed an Undo feature bug with items with actives. * Removed various VO lines that sneaked in with the new audio engine. * Howling Abyss death music is now properly controlled via the Music slider in Sound Options. * Fixed a few issues where players were hearing sounds from distant areas of the map. * Rebalanced a number of sound effects to more closely match their old levels. * Fixed a few instances where some effects were playing for too long, getting cut off, or improperly playing on top of each other. Skins Updated with international splash arts: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Patch Rundown cs:V4.13 de:V4.13 es:V4.13 fr:V4.13 pl:V4.13 Category:Patch notes